Featuring Lindsey Stirling Part Four
by sky.guinalie
Summary: Freda WAS trying to flirt with Avi! Pentatonix might be in trouble cuz of that damn manager! And Scott and Mitch read some of Kevin's journal from a long time ago. And then Mitch gets embarrassed. And then he kinda storms out. And then he comes back. And then he and Scott cuddle up and watch a movie! So cute! Love yall!


Lil' Note: You kinda have to know Spirited Away to get this part... I don't know about you guys, but I really love those movies. And also, sorry this is a short one. I just think that there couldn't have been a better way to end this part.

"See. Told you," Lindsey said.

It was getting dark outside.

"I still don't get why you had to trip me," Mitch said, switching the phone to his other ear. "I fall enough on my own."

"It was clever!" the violinist protested indignantly.

"Can't disagree with that," Mitch said, sighing.

"I was right. I proved myself right!" Lindsey said triumphantly.

Mitch sighed. "Meaning?"

"You should see what Scott's up to. Trust me."

Mitch could almost hear Lindsey's smile. He gritted his teeth, rolling his eyes. "Bye."

"Seriously!" Lindsey exclaimed.

"Bye, Lindsey!" Mitch said, really hoping that she'd stop ignoring his hint.

"Alright, alright. See you." She hung up.

Mitch sighed. He found Scott in the kitchen. "What's going on?"

Scott was biting his lip and holding his phone. "Get a load of this." He held out the device.

"What the…" Mitch said, voice trailing off. "Oh my god. I warned her! I literally did!"

On the phone was a text that Avi had forwarded to Scott. It was from Freda, the manager.

"Can you believe it?" Scott said quietly, half to himself. "I hate when people do that. It's, like, they don't have the courage to actually ask the person out so they settle for little flirty stuff. So awkward!"

"Yup." Mitch winced. He, at the moment, was in exactly that position.

The text said so:

Hi Avi, are your eyes naturally that green? Not to be rude, I've just never seen such a stunning color.

"I'm literally gonna kill her. I told her no!" exclaimed Mitch.

"Hey, calm down." Scott laid a hand on Mitch's shoulder. "It's not up to you."

Mitch crossed his arms. "I don't like her."

"Deal with it, girl," Scott said, sighing.

"Let's read Kevin's diary," Mitch said.

"Don't you feel a little bit… weird? Reading other people's personal stuff?" Scott replied.

"Nope." Mitch pulled the journal out of his sweater pocket and opened it. "This is from forever ago!"

"Like, two years." Scott corrected.

"Sing off, huh." Mitch flipped through the pages. "Let's see if he talks about us."

And Kevin did. It said so:

_The people I'm working with are great. Avriel Kaplan. I'm in the same room as Avriel Kaplan. Avi's not only, like, the world's most talented bass, but he's a really nice guy, too. Selfless, I think, is the right word. _

_Kirstie. She's always happy, running around and being crazy. It's good to have her around, if not to do something useful just to cheer us up. _

_Then there's Scott and Mitch._

"Aw, come on," Mitch looked up from the journal. "I don't even get my own paragraph?"

Scott wasn't really paying attention. "Maybe we just sound better together."

Mitch pulled the journal closer, trying to prevent a smile from creeping over his face.

They read on.

_They have so many different levels, different moods. There's the serious, sweet Scott, then there's the crazy, absolutely insane one. Sometimes he's really into the songs and he has all these great ideas, and then sometimes he can't concentrate for the world and just wants to go outside or something. For Mitch, it's mostly two different moods. One, just being a diva. Two, that sweet innocent thing where he's good with everything and he just want's to be helpful and everyone adores him. Sometimes he's really flirty with Scott, though. Really cute._

Mitch was blushing. "We probably shouldn't be reading someone else's stuff…"

"Naw, it's interesting," Scott replied, not looking up. "Just a second ago you were all for it."

"No, I'm giving it back." Mitch grabbed the journal and left. When he reached Kevin's house, there was no one home. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and found a free page. He wrote.

_Sorry for taking your __diary __journal. We only read the part from a long time ago. You have pretty handwriting. See you soon! Love, Mitch. _

He left it on the steps and drove back. When he got home, Mitch found Scott curled up on the couch. "Hi, gorgeous."

"Oh, hey." Scott looked up, smiling. "Wanna watch something?"

"How about Spirited Away?" Mitch hopped onto the couch.

"Aw. I'm kinda not in the mood…" Scott sighed. "What about-"

"Spirited Away."

"Fine." Scott's tone was resistant, but there was a smile on his face.

They settled down as the movie played. Chihiro and Lin were cleaning out the big tub.

"I watched this when I was little," Mitch began.

"Yeah?"

"And I always wanted to work at a spirit bath house." The tenor sighed. "And I wanted to move into the woods and find a magical village."

"Huh. That's adorable." Scott squeezed Mitch's shoulders.

"I was an odd child," Mitch reflected.

"Shut up. You wanted to watch this," Scott said, trying to shush Mitch.

By the time the characters made it to Zeniba's house, Mitch was fast asleep, his head on Scott's chest.

"Uh… Mitch?" Scott gingerly poked his friend.

The tenor didn't stir.

Scott smiled. He relaxed and watched the rest of the movie. It wasn't that bad after all. Just really, really weird. But that was okay.

Scott tried to wake Mitch up. "Come on," he said quietly.

But Mitch was still sleeping soundly. He'd kind of curled up, most of his weight on Scott. His hair was just a bit messy, which Scott thought especially adorable. His breath, soft and warm, was rhythmic.

No. Scott couldn't wake him. The blonde shrugged and flicked off the lamp. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was a hope that he'd be enough to keep Mitch warm without a blanket.


End file.
